fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jeff Jones Show (1984 TV series)
The Jeff Jones Show is an American/Canadian live-action/animated series with a cast and crew from Canada, the United States, and the United Kingdom, starring Jake Sanford (b. 1968) and featuring animation based on characters created by himself and other animators and writers. It was produced by Teeman/Sleppin Enterprises, Alliance Entertainment, The Disco Studio, and Sanford Productions with live-action/animated segments and animation by Sanford Productions and various animation studios, and distribution by ITC Entertainment that ran for 11 seasons from February 13, 1984 to September 25, 1994, with a revival season announced for 2018. The animated monster characters later appeared in their (non-canon) 1994 Nickelodeon animated series AAAHH!!! Real Monsters! by Klasky-Csupo. It aired in Syndication from 1984 to 1990 and on The Greeny Channel from 1991-1994. In Canada, it was first shown on CBC stations from 1984 to 1994 with reruns airing until 2007. It started showing on DejaView and Ici ARTV (Canada) and on Qubo (US) in February 2012, just in time for the show's 25th anniversary. The animatronic characters were built and programmed by Creative Engineering, Inc. of Florida, United States; the puppets were built by the team who built the puppets for the British television show Spitting Image, and the main sets were designed and built by Sunset Construction Company. The series spawned three spinoffs, The Kate Jones Show , Jeff Jones' Karaoke Dance Party, a series of karaoke videos, and Kazumi's Lucky Show and a couple of animated series and franchises based off the segments in the show. Characters Live-Action Jake Sanford as Jeff Jones, a typical teenage (later adult) human being who has brown hair and glasses. For a while, he hated all cats, except a black cat named Spooky, but he began tolerating them in Season 4 after meeting Captain Amelia. Jake Wrzesiński as Jack Jones, Jeff's adopted brother, who usually hates cartoons in Season 1, and now likes them in Seasons 2 onward. He also appeared in the cartoons from Season 2 onward. Jensen McHardy (1984-1985), Mina van den Goorbergh (1985-1986), Emily Lewinsky-Soles (1986-1987) and Alina Withers (1987-1994) as Kate Jones, Jeff's younger sister who has dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was later a main character in her own TV show, The Kate Jones Show. Her actress was replaced 4 times over the course of the series due to the first three going through puberty, eventually Alina Withers stayed after she hit puberty. According to one episode, her mother was a surrogate lined up by Jeff's father. Kate is revealed to be bisexual in the episode "Sapphire and Kate". Lala Carters as Katelyn Jones, Jeff's twin sister and a crazy 17-year-old, who is afraid of monsters. Jeff kicked her out of his house on the first Valentine's Day special on February 7, 1988. In the Season 4 finale, "The Christmas Misadventure", she moved away, yet she continued appearing once in a while. Kendall Stainton as Kendall Jones, Jeff's other twin sister who enjoys playing the drums. According to one episode, she, Jeff, and Katelyn are triplets. Jane van den Goorbergh as Jane, Hans' roommate and Kate Jones' friend. Jane moved away in 1987. According to a 2016 interview with Jake Sanford, Jane is bisexual and slept with Kate once. Umeko Izumikawa as herself, Robert Stainton's Japanese-American friend. Ulises Tobar as himself, Robert's longtime friend. Angel "Cutie-Pie" Johnson as Kate, Jeff's new girlfriend. She became his wife in a 1994 TV special. Mark Mothersbaugh as Jeff's single dad, who lives alone at his house near Vancouver, Canada. Mary Yukovich as Jeff's deceased mother, who died in a helicopter crash before the series began and of whom usually appeared in flashbacks. Alan Martin as himself, a 21-year old, dog-hating journalist who visited the Jones in a few episodes. Patrick McKenna as Ozzy, the owner of the Great Canadian Supermarket. Jack Williams as himself, a news reporter at KID-TV who is obsessed with cheeseburgers, BBQ'ed beef, chicken pie, crunchy peanut butter...... and missiles. According to the episode Guess Who's Coming to Vancouver, he was born in Boston, Massachusetts, USA. Ned Wertimer as Andy Henderson, the longest-serving reporter at KID-TV who often dozes off because of his age. Before he appeared in The Jeff Jones Show, he appeared in the 1964 B-movie Santa Claus Conquers the Martians. Kristian "Chriserella" Michaels as Moose Edwards, Jack's girlfriend. She became his wife in a 1990 episode. Her actress Kristian Michaels is a male-to-female transgender who started her hormone therapy at the age of 10 and had just finished it at the age of 13 when she got the role. She also did many of the voices on the show (both of which were of different genders). Vira Leonid as Yulia Waloosh, a Russian dance instructor who lives in the JeffCave. She usually instructed dance moves for the audience during specials. According to a 1993 episode, she was born in Chernobyl, Ukraine. She has a hairstyle that makes her look like her hair is on fire. She begins and spells sentences with V's and uses a Russian accent. Robert Stainton as himself, "a boasting butthole" who is proud of his German heritage. Sasha Sanford as Sasha Jones, Jeff's part-African-American sister. According to one episode, Sasha's mother was black. Barūn Kameyama (Janna Dubinski and Yamada Hanako) as Haruko the android, a talking silver and purple robot built by Ozzy. She had an almost daily appearance. Janna Dubinski still owns the Haruko costume today, and used it for her performances as the robot QT in the Bollywood film Love Story 2050. According to one episode, she has to be fixed with a Allen key if she breaks. In that same episode, it was mentioned that Ozzy built her using parts he bought from a thrift shop. Emilia Baumgartner as Hans, an male anthropomorphic German shepherd dog with hulking muscle. Like Haruko, he had an almost daily appearance. The person who played Hans, Emilia Baumgartner, was a German-born female bodybuilder from Victoria, British Columbia. Emilia showed up at the audition wearing a shirt with a German shepherd on it. She didn’t know if they were going to take her seriously and Jake Sanford looked at her saying "You could play a male character!". She reportedly yelled "I don't want to be a man!" but got over it after Jake gave her the fact that she only needed a full body costume. So in the show, they flattened Emilia down and suited her up in a costume built by a local costumer. The Hans costume was operated via remote control. Hans' voice was dubbed by an uncredited Frank Welker. Eva Echohawk as Sapphire, Kate Jones' girlfriend, introduced in the controversial 1989 episode "Sapphire and Kate". She has a bit of an ego on her and she’s from a really poor and dysfunctional family. You can find her at just about any nearby rock show probably incredibly intoxicated. Animated Before segments begin, the characters use "Toon Transformers" to become animated. Jeff Jones (voiced by Jake Sanford), a teenage human who wears an Ickis costume and is best friends with monsters, aliens, and bats. He looks like a humanized version of Ickis. His voice sounds a lot like the air conditioner from the 1987 film The Brave Little Toaster. He changed a bit during the show, for example, he grew a goatee in 1992. According to one episode, he was born in Vancouver, Canada. Jack Jones (voiced by Jake Wrzesiński) Jeff's brother who is a fan of personal hijinks. Kate (voiced by Angel Johnson), Jeff's girlfriend and future wife. She first appeared in a 1989 episode, where Jeff in bat form met her in "The Dark Cave", what the bats call their cave. Her bat form inspired the design of Marina from the TV series Silverwing (2003-2004). Ickis (voiced by Chris Williams in 1987-1993, Houschäng Néjadepour in 1993-1994, and Charlie Adler in 1994), a little red monster who is often confused with a bat without wings because of his large ears and nocturnal eyes. According to one episode, he was born in Chilliwack, Canada. He later appeared in the 1994 Nickelodeon animated series AAAHH!!! Real Monsters. Scarlet (voiced by Jennifer Darling), Ickis' girlfriend and future wife. She wears a red dress and has red hair and purple eyelashes. Oblina (voiced by Clara Bella in 1987-1988, show writer Valerie Mancini, in 1988-1991, and Barūn Kameyama in 1991-1994), a black-and-white monster who looks like a banded sea krait with red lips. According to one episode, she was born in Tokyo, Japan. She later appeared in the 1994 Nickelodeon animated series AAAHH!!! Real Monsters. Her 3rd voice actor, Barūn Kameyama was from Tokyo like the character she voiced. Krumm (voiced by Houschäng Néjadepour in 1992 and David Eecles from 1992-1994), an skin-colored monster with eyeballs that are not attached to his body. To humans, his armpits smell like a garbage dump. His first appearance was in the 1992 AAAHH!!! Monsters! segment "Heeere's Krumm!" He later appeared in the 1994 Nickelodeon animated series AAAHH!!! Real Monsters. Mr. Gromble (voiced by Frank Olson), the teacher in the Chuckie's Disposal monster school. He is green-gray with two tufts of hair, a beard, glasses, a tail, and a red hoof on each of his four feet. His catchphrase was "Why-ee-yeeesss?" and his voice and smile were Frank-Nelson-type. His first appearance was in the 1991 AAAHH!!! Monsters! segment "Back to Drool". The glasses were later removed and he was renamed The Gromble in 1994. He later appeared in the 1994 Nickelodeon animated series AAAHH!!! Real Monsters. Slickis and Ickette (both voiced by Frank Welker), Ickis' nurturing parents from his memories. Slickis later appeared in the 1994 Nickelodeon animated series AAAHH!!! Real Monsters, but not Ickette. aLEx (voiced by Dave Stevens), a purple alien with a pink belly and red eyes, and two antenna-like horns. CarL (voiced by Houschäng Néjadepour), an Argokian, a pink alien with blue, almond-shaped eyes, sharp teeth, and a forked tail. Bryan the Shark (voiced by Sylvan Pirocchi), an anthropomorphic great white shark. He has blue eyes, a pink underside, and a belly-button. He later appeared in the 1992 Nickelodeon animated series Shark & Octopus. Boris the Octopus (voiced by Dave Stevens), a pink Pacific giant octopus. He has yellow eyes and he squirts brown ink. He later appeared in the 1992 Nickelodeon animated series Shark & Octopus. Budweiser (voiced by Dan Castellaneta), a yellow alien who spends a lots of his time watching TV and drinking mouthwash. For this reason, the Aliens in the House shorts were banned from Nickelodeon in 1993, but they were still shown on FOX. His voice is the same as Barney Gumble (from The Simpsons). He was renamed Bud in 1994. Kang (voiced by Harry Shearer) and Kodos (voiced by Dan Castellaneta): two green aliens that come from a faraway planet Rigel 7. Jeff first met them at Monster Nightclub in 1988. They later appeared in The Simpsons "Treehouse of Horror" episodes. Mike (voiced by Houschäng Néjadepour), a red monster and a doppelganger of Ickis. Previously appeared in The Secret Meadows special. Cutella (voiced by Sam Ellen), a pink monster and a doppelganger of Oblina. Previously appeared in The Secret Meadows special. Jim Hawkins (voiced by Terri Hawkes), a teenage adolescent pining for adventure. Delbert Doppler (voiced by Rodger Bumpass), an anthropomorphic dog and medicinal doctor. Captain Amelia (voiced by John Payne), an anthropomorphic cat and the captain of the RLS Legacy. She is married to Delbert. John Silver (voiced by Michael Hutchence), a robotic cyborg pirate who travels around the universe with Jim. I.M.EVIL (voiced by Rossen Varbanov), a crazed mad scientist who lives in a castle on top of a toilet in a school. He speaks in a Bulgarian accent and is evil. His design was later used for Tommy's "I'm Not Tommy!" form in the Rugrats episode "In the Dreamtime". SpongeBoy (voiced by Christine Cavanaugh (credited as Josephine Sandberg in Season 6 episodes)), a childish, joyful, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple in the underwater city of Clam Acres. He works as a fry cook at The Crusty Crab, a job that he is exceptionally skilled. SpongeBoy lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him (especially Squidward Tentacles (voiced by Rodger Bumpass)), but he is very good-natured. His friends are Patrick (Rossen Varbanov), Sandy Cheeks (Carolyn Lawrence), Mr. Krabs (Jake Sanford), and Pearl (Lori Alan). He appeared in the SpongeBoy Ahoy! segments and later appeared (now named SpongeBob) in his own series, SpongeBob SquarePants. Jane Pea (voiced by Melissa Altro using what would later become her Pippi Longstocking voice), a imaginative girl who with her friends, Gina Lash (Rossen Varbanov), Johnny Abatti (Frank Welker), and Gordy Rhinehart (Tiffany Brissette doing her Vicki voice), go to school with Nanette Manoir and her Girl Posse, and get into all sorts of wacky hijinks. She was later renamed "Angela Anaconda" and later appeared in KaBlam shorts and her own series on Fox Family. She appeared in the Jane Pea segments. Minor Characters Alien from Alien (voiced by Smith Field), a talking alien who looks a lot like the creature in the 1979 Ridley Scott film Alien. He only appeared in one episode from 1992, where he was found in Caleb's backyard by Ickis. Alien made a return on the 1992 film Space Case starring Caleb Martin. Batty Koda (voiced by Dan Castellaneta), a talking fruit bat who has wires and antennas fused into his head. He only appeared on one skit, where Jeff was lost in a tropical rainforest. He later appeared in the 1992 film Fern Gully: The Last Rainforest. Kylee (voiced by Kylie Minogue), an Australian pop singer who is famous around the world. She only appeared on one skit, where Jeff bought a ticket to her concert in Vancouver, Canada. Kool Whisp (voiced by MC Hammer), an alien who looks a lot like Twisp, except he wears sunglasses and a hat. Like Twisp, he always pops out of a box of Kool Whisp, a la Jack-in-the-box, whenever anyone opens the box. He first appeared in the episode "Caleb M's Birthday", where Caleb attended his birthday party and opened the present, only to find out that Kool Whisp popped out of it, and he performed "The Birthday Rap (Happy Birthday, Jeff!)" (based on "Holiday Rap" by MC Miker G & DJ Sven). This character is notably created by Jay Ward himself before his death in 1989. Twisp (voiced by Matt West), an alien who looks a lot like Quisp from Jay Ward's 1962 animated series The Karate Turtles, except he's magenta instead of pink. He only appeared in all episodes, whereas he was popping out of any obstacle or even out of nowhere. Like Quisp, he was crazy-eyed and was promoted as a "Quazy Queature". He also has the ability to shapeshift into anything ranging from teacups to boxes. In the episode "Jeff's Birthday", it is revealed that Kool Whisp hates Twisp, because Twisp hates rap music. This character is notably created by Jay Ward himself before his death in 1989. Mark Headmann (voiced by Matt West), a parody of the Max Headroom pirate incident in some Chicago TV channels on November 22, 1987. In one episode, Jeff turned on the TV set and watched Mark get slapped by a girl with a flyswatter. Then, the TV broadcast changed to a scene of a Doctor Who parody. Chuck Naboozle (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) is a rapping monster. He was first mentioned in the episode "Caleb M's Birthday" and was later appear in the episode "Caleb's Big Halloween Party". Fir-Eddy (voiced by Mike Hoffman), a monster who resembles a Christmas tree. He first appeared in one Christmas special, where he shaked the ornaments off himself, after Ickis put a star on top of his head. He soon became a series regular, and even appeared in talking costume form. The Shape Bandit (voiced by then-Kraftwerk member Wolfgang Flür), a shape stealing cat with a German accent. He is grey and wears a beanie, a sweater, and gloves and he has only one set of whiskers. He only appeared in the 1986 episode "The Shape-Stealer". He later appears in a couple Team UmiZoomi episodes. Draco (voiced by Vincent Prince), a vampire bat who is tired of drinking blood and likes eating insects. He only appeared on five episodes and two Halloween specials, the other Halloween special being dedicated to Vincent Price, his voice actor. Douglas Fir (voiced by Steve Duff), an animatronic Christmas tree that sings and dances. It only appeared in one Christmas special, where Ickis walks by it and it sings. When Ickis saw the tree, he screamed and ran away. Douglas Fir later sold in real-life stores, such as Wal-Mart, in the mid-1990's. Screamo Jello (voiced by Audel LaRoque), a purple blob that screams a lot because he is afraid of Jeff and his monsters. Jeff ran him over with the JeffMobile in the episode "Ickis and Jeff in Blobtown". He was the blob who sang "I'm Scared", a style-parody of "I'm Not Scared" by Eighth Wonder. Viewers said that this blob resembles Scream Cheese (from Hotel Transylvania). The BBQ Man (voiced by Hank Azaria), a mentally handicapped man who grilled objects that he thought were food with too much lighter fluid. He almost cooked Ickis and Oblina, until Jeff found him at a abandoned 76 gas station. He sounds like a low-voiced version of Cletus from The Simpsons and looks like Freddy Kruger from A Nightmare on Elm Street. He only appeared in the 1992 special Jeff vs the BBQ Man. Mantenna (voiced by Lou Schiemer), a red, Ickis-like monster with four legs and laser antenna-eyes. He "warp-jumped" from planet Etheria to Earth. He appeared in several episodes. He previously appeared on the 1985 TV series She-Ra: Princess of Power. In this show, his catchphrase is "I'm not Ickis!" In one episode's closed captioning, his name was misspelled as "Mantana". Cartoon Segments *AAAHH!!! Monsters! (Space Needle Animation Studios, 1984-1994; characters later used on Nickelodeon's AAAHH!!! Real Monsters) *aLEx and CarL (Nelvana, 1984-1994) *I.M.EVIL (DIC, 1984-1994) *Zack's Zoo (Pencil Sharpener Animation, 1991-1992, cancelled after the animation studio that produced the skits went out of business, Zack (gender changed and now named Lucy) and animal characters later used on 64 Zoo Lane) *Aliens in the House/Space Goofs (Gaumont Film Company, 1989-1994, not aired on The Greeny Channel due to alcohol references) *My Friends Are Aliens (Gaumont Film Company/Nelvana, 1989-1994; replaced the Space Goofs shorts on The Greeny Channel airings) *The Drunken Boat (Spümcø, 1992, cancelled due to budget cuts, alcohol references that got past the censors, and Spümcø wanting to focus on other shows) *The Adventures of Jim Hawkins and John Silver (RLS Legacy Cartoons & Filmworks in association with Tatsunoko Production and BRB Productions, 1987-1994) *Jane Pea (The Stillwater Production Company, 1988-1994) *SpongeBoy Ahoy! (Stephen Hillenburg Productions in association with Sunrise and American Film Investment Corporation, 1989-1994, characters later used in SpongeBob SquarePants, not aired on PBS Kids due to licensing issues with Nickelodeon) *Sagwa and Friends (CinéGroupe in association with Sesame Workshop, 1989-1994, replaced the SpongeBoy Ahoy! shorts on PBS Kids airings) *Pingu (Trickfilmstudio Otmar Gutmannn and SRG/ZRG/Telepool/Editoy, 1986-1994, made in Switzerland, later episodes aired on The Kate Jones Show and The Mike Jones Hour) Behind the Scenes Live-Action Seasons 1, 2, and 3 were filmed at Panorama Film Studios in the lower foothills of Hollyburn Mountain in West Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. When Season 4 came around, filming moved to Northstar International Studios in Vancouver. The last 3 seasons were filmed at The Bridge Studios in Burnaby, British Columbia, Canada. The JeffMobile was a converted 1982 station wagon (though six of the 16 JeffMobiles were converted station wagons from 1983, 1988, and 1990). The MooseMover, Moose's car, was the Oldsmobile Expression concept car without any changes whatsoever. Kristian Michaels is still in ownership of the car as of 2017. Haruko the robot was Janna Dubinski wearing a costume. She bit down on a rod and bobbed her head as Haruko's mouth moved to a pre-recorded track of a then-unknown Barūn Kameyama speaking into a vocoder that was played by speakers off-camera. The show also featured live animals trained by Martin Lacey. The JeffMansion, where Jeff, Jack, and Kate live, was a mashup of two locations: the interior was a studio set while the exterior was the Château Frontenac in Quebec City. Jamie's Aerobics Studio, where the girls do aerobics, was also a mashup of two locations: the interior was a conference room in a Radisson in Victoria, British Columbia while the exterior was the loading docks of the Pacific Coliseum. Gilmar Academy, Jeff and his friends' high school, was another mashup, this time of 4 locations: the hallways and classrooms were studio sets, the gymnasium was that of Little Flower Academy, the cafeteria was that of Sir Winston Churchill Secondary School, and the exterior was the Montreal Masonic Memorial Temple. The Great Canadian Supermarket, the supermarket that Jeff and his friends frequently go to, was yet another mashup of two locations: the interior was a studio set in Vancouver while the exterior was the College Park office building and shopping mall in Toronto. OJ's, the orange juice stand where Jeff works at, was the Gibeau Orange Julep on 7700 Décarie Boulevard in Montreal. The budget for each episode was approximately CAN$1,000,000.00 (US$792,711.49), about three times the average cost for a children's television show at the time, making it "one of the most expensive children's shows ever made" according to Gilmar Sanford. Animation Episodes were animated after the studios got storyboards from the creators of the shorts. Overseas animation studios * TMS Entertainment (also TMS Photo, Telecom Animation Film, Mizo Planning; location: Nakano, Nakano-ku, Tokyo, Japan, animated 14 AAAHH!!! Monsters! segments, 20 aLEx and CarL segments, and 3 Zack's Zoo segments) Tie-Ins On August 11, 1987, the special episode, Ickis and Jeff at the Supermarket, was produced for the occasion, which features a crossover with Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats and The Kate Jones Show. The sequel, Back at the Great Canadian Supermarket, was also produced for the occasion. In 1985, ERTL, known for their die-cast metal alloy collectible replicas (or scale models) of farm equipment and vehicles, acquired the rights to produce toys based off the show, when the more famous Remco passed on the deal. The first sets issued by ERTL, the Jeff Jones and Jack Jones action figure set and the JeffMobile action set, debuted in toy stores and department stores just in time for the holiday season. As the popularity of the show unfolded, it became clear that the show’s rapidly-growing army of "Brozos" would need something more than the figures of the Jones brothers or a toy JeffMobile to sate their appetite; yet as Christmas 1985 approached, this was more or less all ERTL had managed to produce. ERTL sent out "Early Bird Certificate Boxes", complete with "sampler figures" of Jeff, Jack, and Kate Jones, a Jeff Jones Show Brozo Army Membership Card, a set of stickers, a cardboard record of "You Think You're a Man" by Divine, a postcard which, when filled in and sent off, promised to send back a set of four Jeff Jones Show action figures by January 4, 1986, and a cardboard display stand of the show's then-cast. During the height of its popularity (1984–1994) the show had a number of tie-ins. The merchandise based on the show ranged from Kraft Macaroni & Cheese, and Kellogg's cereal to boxer shorts, flip-flops, pajamas, t-shirts, slippers, Pez dispensers, ERTL models of the cast, characters, and buildings, answering machines, McDonald's Happy Meals, an Canadian Pacific Airways plane painted up in a wrap for an ad for the show on CBC, bikes, CDs, vinyl records, cassettes, video tapes, special editions of the Ibanez Iceman and Ibanez JEM electric guitars (issued in 1990 and of which added decals and embroidery of the characters and the show's logo to top spec models sold for $99.99 each, with the profits from them going to the Ancient Arabic Order of the Nobles of the Mystic Shrine (now known as Shriners International)), a radio station (CJEF-FM, who's frequency was later used for CKAV-FM), soft drinks, comic books, a restaurant chain, and various other merchandise. It was so popular to the point where children were brought to tears and fans sent in videotaped suicides when the series was cancelled. In 1989, the cast appeared in a British public information film about the dangers of drunk-driving. This PIF was later edited and aired as a PSA in the United States and Canada. Upon the release of "Ickis and Jeff at the Supermarket" episode in 1987, the Ickis Cereal by Ralston-Purina is released, and is easily described as lightly sweetened Rice Chex (described in advertising as "Monster Nets") with Ickis-themed marshmallows. The cereal had many gimmicks and contests, such as one to win a complete collection of Ickis action figures, as well as free premiums inside the box like mini-comics and a pouch of cherry-flavored syrup topping. The restaurant chain themed after the show, Jeff's Craze-staurant, had locations in nearly all U.S. states, 9 out of 13 provinces and territories of Canada, along with Aruba, Puerto Rico, and Guam. One location remains, in Vancouver. It is run by Jake Sanford, and the Vancouver restaurant has received positive reviews from The Great Canadian Food Show and has been awarded "Best Fried Clams North of the United States" by a local Vancouver cuisine zine, named Foodworld. In 1991, Pepsi released Jeff Pops, which were soft drinks, and were in 29 different flavors, including Ickis CRAZY Cherry, Slimy Monster Lime, Oblina Candy Cane, Krumm's Secret Squash Brew, Jumpin' Kate Lemon, The Mystery Flavor, Pitch Black, Murple Grape and several other flavors. The flavor, formula, recipe, and name of Pitch Black was later used for Mountain Dew Pitch Black. The drinks were re-released in 2007 and 2016. Legacy In Japan, the show's broadcast on NHK General TV was met with a frenzy comparable to Beatlemania. This resulted in an anime being created, called Jeff Jones: Monster Man. In Italy, when Rai Uno (the flagship television channel of Rai, Italy's national public service broadcaster) began airing the series, Italo-Disco fanboys took to the streets in celebration that the genre was being used in a foreign program. In 1986, Jake Sanford (in character as Jeff Jones) appeared at a "Just Say No" rally at the White House. He also appeared at a "Just Say No" rally at Foxboro Stadium. Also in 1991, every network that aired the show apparently forgot "Jeff Jones at the Carnival" (filmed at the Pacific National Exhibition), the first (filmed) episode of Season 8, existed, and all of them never got to airing it until November or December, with The Greeny Channel airing it on New Years Eve. By the time that actually got around to airing the episode, it had made it's US debut as a VHS tape given away at the service counters and drive-thru lanes of Taco Bell restaurants nationwide on March 27, 1991 and a laserdisc given away at the entrances of Playplaces at McDonald's restaurants on November 1, 1991, it's Canadian debut as a VHS tape given away at the service counters of Harvey's restaurants on March 29, 1991, it's British debut as a VHS tape given away at the service counters of Little Chef branches during August 1991, and in Mexico as a free giveaway VHS tape at science museums by the show's then-Mexican broadcaster, Imevisión. In 1994, after airing the "season premiere" (actually the sixth episode, Guess Who's Coming to Vancouver?) for season 11 in the United States in March of that year, The Greeny Channel apparently forgot it existed, and didn't get around to actually airing the rest of the season until August that year. By the time they actually got around to doing it, the entire season had been played in Canada, Japan, Ireland, the Netherlands, the Bahamas, Aruba, every damn country in Latin America, and the United Kingdom months earlier. Also, the series finale, The Last Show, had been screened at ConFurence, an animation convention held at a rented LDS church building in Wyoming, and San Diego Comic Con and had aired on Guatevisión in Guatemala, CBC and Radio-Canada in Canada, and ZNS-TV in the Bahamas months before airing on The Greeny Channel. Also, the United Kingdom got Club Nyonic months before any other country. After the cancellation of the show, most of the production staff moved on to work on Greeny Phatom, a show created by Jeff Jones Band keyboardist/guitarist Robert Stainton. The show has a star on Canada's Walk of Fame. The show is so fondly remembered in the United Kingdom, that pretty much everyone who was a kid in the late 80's-early 90's and watched BBC 1 a lot at the time can do an impression of Robert saying "Jeff drank the Jeffmobile's battery fluid!" (a line from "It's Not Candy" when the Jeffmobile (driven by Jack and with Robert as the passenger) won't start outside a Canadian Tire store, and popping the hood reveals the car battery's six cells uncovered and sporting bendy straws). And if you ask them a question they don't wanna answer, chances are they'll respond with "One priest would say "no way Jose!", and the other would say yes", a quote from an episode where Moose asks Jeff's religious aunt about if transsexual rights should be implanted. The show is still very popular and plays on Disney XD almost every morning and CBBC almost at the same time slot, and Dave airs it every afternoon. The Christmas broadcast of the show's 1993 Christmas special on BBC 2 draws the kind of ratings that Super Bowls would get in America. Disney's attempt to remove the series from Disney XD in 2015 was enough to drive British fans to the streets in protest. It's also still popular in Ireland, and is aired 3 times a day on the TRTÉ block on RTÉ Two. A recurring joke in the United Kingdom and Ireland is that The Jeff Jones Show is said to be the story of the cast of Only Fools and Horses' childhood. Also in that country, Moose is the most popular character other than Ickis, when Jeff's usually the most popular. The Little Golden Books from the United States were sold as Ladybird books there. It also has a theme park in Stratford-upon-Avon, called Jeff Jones Land. In 2013, Russian fans wondered if the Russian federal law "for the Purpose of Protecting Children from Information Advocating for a Denial of Traditional Family Values", designed to protect children from being exposed to homonormativity, could have required Disney Channel Russia to extensively cut episodes of the show because Kate Jones was bisexual and had a girlfriend, and Moose had a transgender friend. But a spokesperson for Disney stated that officials from The Walt Disney Company CIS and UTH Russia had talked with many legislators and officials and there was an agreement that "Disney won't cut anything, not even one homosexual kiss." Main Theme *The main theme of this show in the pilot episode was an instrumental version of "Hey Hey Guy" by Ken Laszlo. *The main theme in the first three Season 1 episodes and some unaired test episodes was an instrumental Italo Disco-Synthfunk hybrid that samples "Do You Wanna Touch Me" by Gary Glitter. *The main theme from 1984 to 1985 was an instrumental version of "You Think You're a Man" by Divine. *The main theme from 1985 to 1986 was "Rock You Like a Hurricane" by Scorpions. *The main theme from 1987 to 1988 was an Italo Disco-House hybrid that uses an instrumental sample of "The Message" by Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five (as heard on some Lacoste commercials). *The main theme from 1988 to 1992 was an instrumental remake of "Glasses Man" by Ken Laszlo. *The main theme from 1992 to 1993 was an New-Wave-Italo Disco-House hybrid that used a sample of the Viacom V of Doom jingle. *The main theme in 1994 was a Eurodance remix of "The Fishin' Hole", the theme song to The Andy Griffith Show. End Theme *The end theme of this show in the pilot episode was "Peek-A-Boo!" by Devo. *The end theme in the first three Season 1 episodes was "Sentimental Trip" by Jean-Jacques Perrey. *The end theme from 1984 to 1985 was a song that sounds like an instrumental version of "Happy Station" by Fun Fun *The end theme from 1985 to 1986 was "Washing Machine" by Jean-Jacques Perrey. *The end theme from 1987 to 1988 was "Babe, We're Gonna Love Tonight" by Lime. *The end theme from 1988 to 1992 was a remix of "Can't Stop Rockin'" by ZZ Top. *The end theme from 1992 to 1993 was "The night is wild in the forest..." by Fresh *The end theme in 1994 was "Into the Night" by Michael Fortunati Soundtrack The program featured a predominantly post-disco soundtrack, with various genres of metal and punk, new wave, no wave, and other genres of music thrown in the mix. * In "The Underground (monster nightclub)" setting, the music is usually an Italo-Disco, Hi-NRG, New Beat, or Acid House tune (Eurodance in 1994 episodes). * When Jeff met Kang and Kodos, the music in the background was a slightly faster remixed version of "Angel Eyes" by Lime. The same version of this song appeared at a costume-dance party in a 1989 Halloween Special and the series finale segment of Thea and the Thea Sisters. * When Selena rolls down a hill in the snow and crashes into Robert, leading to the start of their relationship, the music in the background was "Island of Lost Souls" by Blondie. The same song appeared in the series finale segment of Jane Pea. * When Jack gets hit with a whip by a cowboy in a fantasy sequence in the banned episode "Selena, Get Off Me!", a slightly slower version of "Whip It" by Devo is heard. The normal version of the song was heard in the series finale segment of aLEx and CarL. * When Jeff and Jack are stopping bullies in an 1993 anti-bullying episode, a slightly 120-beat version of "Babe, We're Gonna Love Tonight" is heard. * Many of the songs in this show were performed by Italian-born local Vancouver nightclub signer Sylvan Pirocchi and composed by Spanish-born Toronto based musician "DJ Mike Esposito". * Some episodes such as "It's Not Candy" and the banned episode "Ickis, What are You Doing?" use a song that sounds like an instrumental version of "Roadrunner" by UK as a part of their soundtracks. * Some episodes, including "Jeff Meets Mantenna" and some aLEX and CarL segments, use "Galactica" by Rockets. This song was later used in Jake's 2012 film Argok: A Musical Alien Story. * In the final episode as the characters wave goodbye to the audience, the song "Beds Are Burning" by Midnight Oil is heard. It was later replaced with "The Little Ships" by Jean Jacques Perrey in reruns due to licensing issues, but "Beds Are Burning" was restored for the 2013 DVD release of the Complete Series. * Other songs heard in this show are "Dolce Vita" by Kristian Conde, "Happy Station" by Fun Fun, "The night is wild in the forest..." by Fresh, "Happy Song" by Baby's Gang, "Into the Night" by Michael Fortunati, "Marinero" by Lucia, and "Upside Down" by Coo Coo. Episodes * Season 0 (1983) * Pilot (Late 1983) * Season 1 (1984) * Season 2 (1985) * Season 3 (1986) * Season 4 (1987) * Season 5 (1988) * Season 6 (1989) * Season 7 (1990) * Season 8 (1991) * Season 9 (1992) * Season 10 (1993) * Season 11 (1994) * Unaired/Test episodes List of Other TJJS Media * Why Are People Afraid of Me? (1977, released by Frank Astaire Releasing) * My Favorite Gremlin (1978, released by Frank Astaire Releasing) * The Jeff Jones Movie (1988, released by Clubhouse Pictures and Apple Entertainment) * Ickis' Monster Christmas Movie (1992, released by 20th Century Fox) * Ickis' Fun-Size Halloween Movie (1993, released by 20th Century Fox) * Jeff Jones' Crazy Adventure (1994, released by Central Park Media) Home media The show had VHS and Laserdisc releases in the 80's and 90's by Buena Vista Home Video. The tapes sold 780,000,000 units a month, and were popular in many video stores. Several releases from the show on home video hit #1 on the Billboard Videocassette Sales chart. Kid Rhino released several "Best Of" compilations of the show on DVD and MiniDVD in the mid-2000's. Kid Rhino also released Seasons 1-9 and parts of 10 and 11 on DVD and MiniDVD. All of the Kid Rhino releases are now out of print. In 2013, Echo Bridge Home Entertainment released the complete series on DVD and Blu-Ray, remastered in HD with Dolby Digital Plus sound from the original master tapes. The show's episodes and assorted media are now available on a special branded YouTube channel, courtesy of FremantleMedia, The Greeny Channel Studios, Sanford Productions, and Comcast Interactive Media. Broadcast history In the U.S., after it's run in Syndication ended, it was reran on Nickelodeon from 1996-1998 and The Greeny Channel from 1994-2001. Reruns aired on PBS Kids from 2000-2008. On the PBS Kids run, there were many edits to the show made for reasons initially unknown until it was revealed that PBS member stations took many issues with the show's numerous pop culture references and often lewd humor and the like. Reruns later came to Qubo in 2012 to help celebrate the show's 25th anniversary. Reruns also began airing on The Greeny Channel XD in 2015. Stations that carried The Jeff Jones Show ITC Entertainment Group helped the show gain success by selling the show's local broadcasting rights to local stations. * WXXA-TV - Albany, New York (Affiliation: Fox) * KRQE - Albuquerque, New Mexico (Affiliation: CBS) * WLOS - Asheville, North Carolina (Affiliation: ABC) Talent The cast were managed by Amuse, Inc. of Japan. Currently, Jake Sanford and Jake Wrzesiński are managed by William Morris Endeavor. Rights The show's rights are currently held by FremantleMedia. Category:TV Shows